percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Thirty-Two of Doom
The thirty-second chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Four After hearing a highly exaggerated explanation of what had happened, Truss offered to let Tanya stay at the store. CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO OF DOOM "Should we go back for Roy?" Dana asked. "No way," Caitlyn said. "We can get him after the race. After all, we cannot lose!" "It's just a race," Dana said. "Why is it so important that we win?" "Because Rune bet us!" Caitlyn said, exasperated. "If we win, the Dragons will stop messing with everyone who comes here, but if we lose, they get you, me, Roy, Becca, and Noatak!" "Rune's a jerk." Caitlyn sighed. "Not really. Just an idiot. Turns out, there's actually a difference." "How'd they even knock Roy out of the car?" Rune asked. "No matter how strong you are, anyone can lose from being outnumbered," Becca pointed out. "That's how they took me down." They looked back over Noatak's side. Drake was picking up a lot of speed. As soon as it was entirely ahead of Noatak, the Dragons' car released a thick gas cloud from the back. "Smokescreen," Caitlyn said. "Can't see a thing through it..." "That's the beauty of using a boat instead of a car," Rune said with a grin. "Becca, you and I are going to the mast. Above the smoke. Caitlyn, Dana, we'll tell you what we see." "Um, no," Caitlyn said. "Frankly, I'm still pretty sure you'll kill yourself up there. I'm going up. You're staying down here. Becca, Dana, you two decide which way you're going." "I'll get down here," Dana said. "I'll take the mast then," Becca finished. Becca and Caitlyn climbed the ladder to the top of the mast and looked over. "There's the finish line!" Becca exclaimed. "The Dragons are almost there!" Caitlyn added. "So we're going to lose?" Dana asked. "No," Rune said. He ran over to the back and started up the emergency booster. Noatak started speeding up, gaining lost ground... "We're catching up to them," Caitlyn said. "But we won't pass them until after the finish line. Even with the speed boost, we'll still lose." Rune looked around. "Dana, the cannon!" "They'll just knock the cannonball over here again," Dana pointed out. "Don't fire a cannonball," Rune said. "Fire me. At the finish line." "For gods' sake, you'll hit the pavement and kill yourself!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Yeah, well, it's necessary now! Even without Noatak, if I'' cross the finish line before the Dragons do, we win." He climbed into the cannon. "Alright Dana, ''fire!" Dana launched him through the air without hesitation. Rune soared over the Dragons' heads before tearing through the finish line. "MONKEY!" The Monkey emerged from the ring and landed atop the finish line. Rune slowed down a little and kept shouting. "Woodpecker! Terrier! Possum!" Rune landed on his feet, in front of both Noatak and the Dragons' car. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Thirty-One of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Three of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 10 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Very briefly, Possum Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page